Me Against The World
by Phantom.Crimsonnight
Summary: DreamClan MoonClan DuskClan ShellClan...four Clans told by StarClan to move into the territories by the sea...and their gathering place? The beach...the MoonstoneMoonpool?...a silvery pool of water in an old badger sett...Starpool...one cat to rule...
1. Allegiances

**Me Against The World**

**By Crimsonnight's Innocence**

**DreamClan; MoonClan; DuskClan; ShellClan...and one young apprntice, that will triumph over all; as StarClan speaks...these Clans have just begun...and have a whole life ahead of them to set pawprints for cats in generations to come...**

* * *

Allegiances: 

**DREAMCLAN**

**Leader: **Dreamstar- fluffy white she-cat with amber eyes, and a black belly.

**Deputy: **Crimsontail- black tom with a dark red tail.

**Medicine Cat: **Foresteye- a small brown tom with black paws, and green eyes.

**_Apprentice, Starpaw_**

**Warriors: (Toms; and she-cats without kits)**

Sheeringfoot- black she-cat with knife blade like patterns up her legs, and razor sharp claws.

**_Apprentice, Darkpaw_**

Diamondglare-black tom cat with eyes that are sharp, and icy like diamonds.

_**Apprentice, Sleetpaw**_

Longnose- small tabby tom with an abnormally long muzzle.

**_Apprentice, Rabbitpaw_**

Motheyes- golden she-cat with silver tipped ears, and amber eyes with pupils so big, her eyes look like moth wings.

**_Apprentice, Icepaw_**

Emeraldgaze- dusky brown she-cat with bright emerald eyes.

**_Apprentice, Spiritpaw_**

Moonfoot- black tom with one white front paw

Ghosteye- ginger she-cat with one amber eye, and one pure, white eye.

**Apprentices:** **(More then six moons old. In training to become warriors)**

Starpaw- Black she-cat with a white star shape on her head and chest.

Darkpaw- silvery tom cat with a black head, black belly, and amber eyes

Sleetpaw- blue gray she-cat with silver tinges around her paws.

Rabbitpaw- calico she-cat with blue eyes

Icepaw- blue-gray she-cat, Sleetpaw's sister.

Spiritpaw- white she-cat with blue-gray flecks along her sides, icy blue eyes, and silver paws.

**Queens: (She-cats expecting; or nursing kits)**

Sunshine- ginger, yellow, and white she-cat with blue eyes. Kits: Redkit, Bluekit, Whitekit, and Wolfkit.

Turtlepelt- black and brown she-cat with amber eyes. Expecting kits.

**Elders: (Former warriors and queens, now retired)**

Bluebell- blue gray she-cat with silver eyes. Oldest cat in DreamClan.

Frostnose- black tom with a white muzzle. Retired early due to failed hearing.

**MOONCLAN**

**Leader:** Moonstar- white tom with blue eyes.

**Deputy: **Snowfoot- white tom with black paws and a black tail tip.

**Medicine Cat:** Honeyleaf- light ginger she-cat with green eyes.

**Warriors: **

Freespirit- ginger tabby tom.

**_Apprentice, Firstpaw_**

Cardinalflight- dark ginger she-cat

**_Apprentice, Ravenpaw_**

Croweye- white she-cat with rare, almost impossible black eyes.

**_Apprentice, Clawpaw_**

Darkfoot- black tom

**Apprentices:**

Firstpaw- white she-cat with instant reflexes, and sharp eyes.

Ravenpaw- black she-cat with blue eyes.

Clawpaw- dusky brown tom.

**Queens:**

Frostflower- white she-cat with brown blotches along her back. Kits: Flowerkit, Petalkit, Daffodilkit, Fangkit

**Elders:**

Lightningheart- light ginger tom.

**DUSKCLAN**

**Leader:** Duskstar- light tabby tom.

**Deputy:** Luckyeye- white she-cat with a brown patch around her right eye.

**Medicine Cat:** Coloredrock- gray she-cat with a ginger, white, and black face.

**SHELLCLAN**

**Leader:** Shellstar- calico she-cat with almost shell pink eyes and paws.

**Cats Outside Clans:**

Fairy- silvery she-cat kittypet. Kits: Swan, Queen


	2. Chapter One

**Me Against The World**

**Okay, Readers, here's the first chapter! -yay- haha okay R&R**

**--CI**

**Disclaimer- idea belongs to Erin Hunter. Names & Clans (except StarClan) belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter One 

"Spiritpaw!" a voice called. A small white she-cat with blue gray flecks along her sides, and silver paws moaned.

"Wha?" she groaned, opening her eyes. "Dreamstar! I'm sorry!" She quickly bowed her head in respect for her leader.

"Spiritpaw, I just wanted to tell you that you are selected to go to the Gathering tonight, at the beach. Eat up, okay?" mewed Dreamstar. Spiritpaw's icy blue eyes lit up.

"Thank you, Dreamstar!" she purred. Dreamstar looked at Spiritpaw with soft eyes, then exited the den. She streatched and walked out of the apprentices den. The fresh forest air filled her scent glands. DreamClan had taken the forest when the groups of cats merged from the beach. MoonClan took the moorlands, DuskClan took the caves in the hillside, and then ShellClan took the cliffs beside the beach, meaning they were closest to the gathering spot. DreamClan was farthest from the beach, meaning they had to leave earlier to make it there on time.

"Hey, Spiritpaw!" a black she-cat bounded over.

"Hey, Starpaw! Are you going to the Gathering tonight?" asked Spiritpaw.

"Yeah, my first one!" Starpaw excitedly mewed. Spiritpaw was a moon and a half older than Starpaw, meaning she had been to a Gathering before.

"You're going to have alot of fun!" Spiritpaw excitedly mewed, walking towards the fresh kill pile. It was early newleaf, and the prey was just sticking their nose out of their burrows.

"I can't wait!" Starpaw looked as if she was going to burst with pride.

"Do you wanna share a mouse with me?" asked Spiritpaw. Starpaw, even if she was a moon and a half younger then her, was one of Spiritpaw's best friends. Sleetpaw and Icepaw were the other two, and Rabbitpaw was Spiritpaw's sister. They all admired Darkpaw. They all thaught he was the handsomest, except Spiritpaw and Starpaw. They could care less who Darkpaw was. He was a loyal warrior, and that was all they ever cared about. He didn't seem attractive to any of them. The truth is, Spiritpaw had saved Darkpaw's pelt a good number of times. In her moon and a half of apprenticeship, she had saved Darkpaw's pelt four times. Once in battle, twice while hunting, and then once when they were on the way to a Gathering. He almost fell off the cliff.

"Oh look, Rabbitpaw, Sleetpaw, and Icepaw are admiring Darkpaw and his 'handsomeness' again," giggled Starpaw, teasing the other she-cat apprentices. They were her friends, so that gave her a right to harmless teasing. Darkpaw stared at the drooling she-cats, and then padded over to Starpaw and Spiritpaw.

"Why me?" he sighed.

"Because in the words of Rabbitpaw," Spiritpaw mewed, putting her voice higher to make it sound girlier, "Darkpaw's the most handsomest tom in the world." Darkpaw flopped down beside the two not so crazy she-cat apprentices.

"So are you guys going to the Gathering tonight?" asked Darkpaw.

"Yeah, are you?" asked Starpaw.

"Yeah. Finally. Somewhere I go where they don't," he mewed, pointing his tail towards Sleetpaw, Rabbitpaw, and Icepaw. Starpaw and Spiritpaw finished off the vole.

"Oh, I was wondering, Foresteye wanted me to go refill our herb stocks. Would you two like to come with me so we could carry more?" asked Starpaw.

"Sure," mewed Spiritpaw. Darkpaw nodded in agreement.

"Awesome! Lets go," mewed Starpaw, getting up and stretching. Darkpaw flicked his tail towards Sleetpaw, Rabbitpaw, and Icepaw.

"THEY arent going are they?" asked Darkpaw.

"Nope," replied Spiritpaw.

"Thank you, StarClan!" Darkpaw rejoiced. Spiritpaw and Starpaw gave _mrrow_'s of laughter, and they set out of camp.

"What herbs to we need to get, Starpaw?" asked Spiritpaw.

"Chervil, Burdock, Coltsfoot, Yarrow, and Poppy Seeds. That's what we're out of," mewed Starpaw.

"Okay," replied Spiritpaw. She looked around. "Hey, where's Darkpaw?"

* * *

**hehe cliffy. now...click the closest review button...AND REVIEW**


	3. Chapter Two

**Me Against The World**

**hey. okay heres chapter two. and NO! those of you who asked if I was killing Darkpaw, i am NOT killing darkpaw, because he plays out to be a VERY important character!**

**--Crimsonnight**

**Disclaimer: i dont own warriors. **

* * *

Chapter Two 

"Wait, where's Darkpaw?" asked Starpaw, looking around.

"Did that crazy tom cat fall off a cliff again?" Spiritpaw meowed, rolling her eyes. They heard a rustling in the undergrowth, and out popped Darkpaw, brambles and thorns stuck in his pelt.

"I found the Coltsfoot," he mewed.

"Thats great!" Starpaw mewed, happily.

"Where is it?" asked Spiritpaw.

"Follow me," he mewed. Darkpaw lead the two she-cats through a complicated path in the undergrowth. Diving under bramble bushes, squeezing through thorns, jumping over little streams, and trying the find their way through a bush of berries.

"Those are deathberries," Starpaw hissed to Spiritpaw. Spiritpaw's icy blue eyes got a worried look in them. "Don't worry," Starpaw assured her. "They're only poisonus if you eat them."

"Here we are!" mewed Darkpaw, pointing with his tail toward a plant.

"Thats not Coltsfoot, mouse brain! Its Chervoil!" Starpaw meowed.

"Didn't you say we needed it, whatever it is?" mewed Darkpaw, pointedly.

"Yes," mewed Starpaw. "Everyone take a mouthfull, and we'll bury it beside the big tree with the twisted roots beside the brambles we went through."

"mmkay," mumbled Spiritpaw, her mouth full of minty tasting Chervoil. Darkpaw took the lead, and lead them back out of the brambles. Spiritpaw spit out her chervoil, and began to dig beside the tree. Starpaw and Darkpaw did the same, and soon they had their chervoil buried.

"When we find the other herbs, we'll come back here and bury them," mewed Starpaw.

"Okay," Spiritpaw mewed. "What's next?" Starpaw lifted her head, and tasted the air.

"I can taste the burdock in the air, we're not to far away from it," mewed Starpaw.

"What's this gunk?" asked Spiritpaw, pointing her tail towards a small root growing beside the tree.

"Burdock! You found it!" Starpaw mewed, and she sprinted over. "This is going to tase horrible, but lets all take a mouthful." Darkpaw was the first to take a mouthful, and the two she-cats saw by the expression on his face, that it didn't taste too good. Spiritpaw took hers, and then Starpaw. They carried it over to the tree, and buried it with the Chervoil.

"Next we need Coltsfoot," Starpaw proposed.

"Oka-AAAH!" Spiritpaw screeched, as she lay on the ground, her front right leg twisted. Starpaw opened her mouth to speak but Darkpaw was first.

"Spiritpaw!" he meowed, running to her side. "What happened?"

"I tripped...over a root," Spiritpaw mewed, wincing in pain.

"We have to get her back, immediately!" Starpaw meowed. Darkpaw grabbed Spiritpaw's scruff, and Starpaw supported Spiritpaw's hips with her own body. Together, they dragged her back to camp. When they braught her in, Spiritpaw's mother and father, Diamondglare and Motheyes came running over.

"What happened?" Motheyes yowled, attracting the attention of Spiritpaw's sister, Rabbitpaw.

"Mother, what happened?" asked Rabbitpaw, her blue eyes shining with tears.

"Spiritpaw fell in a ditch, and twisted her front paw." Darkpaw explained. Diamondglare nuzzled Motheyes, and wrapped his tail protectively around Rabbitpaw and Motheyes.

"She's going to be okay," mewed Starpaw. "Foresteye will take care of her. She might just be not able to train for a half a moon, to a moon." Motheyes looked relieved at Starpaw's diagnosis, as did Diamondglare and Rabbitpaw. But Darkpaw's eyes seemed to be filled with tears, for reasons no one knew why. Darkpaw thaught about the next moon, without being able to talk to Spiritpaw before he went to sleep at night. Tears fell streaking down his face, and hit the dirt of the camp. Foresteye took Spiritpaw in, and her and Starpaw worked on Spiritpaw's leg. Darkpaw sat down, looked around, and so that no one could see his tears, he ran out of camp, and cried alone.

* * *

**tada! R&R! ooo is there something going on in Darkpaws head? IS HE IN LOVE WITH SPIRITPAW...you'll just ahve to wait and find out :-P**


	4. Chapter Three

**Me Against The World**

**hey! okie this is chapter three. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own warriors.**

**--Crimsonnight**

* * *

Chapter Three 

Spiritpaw awoke in Foresteye's den two sunrises later. She had a horrid taste in her mouth, and her right hind leg was stiff. Her icy blue eyes gazed the den.

"What am I doing here?" she muttered, attempting to stand up. She fell down, not being able to put much weight on her right hind leg. Her thud awoke Starpaw.

"Spiritpaw! You're awake!" mewed Starpaw. Spiritpaw nodded, and yawned.

"How am I supposed to walk for a half a moon without putting weight on my leg?" asked Spiritpaw, dangling her right hind leg in front of Starpaw.

"I'm supposed to show you how, and then after you are comfortable with it, you can be discharged!" mewed Starpaw.

"Okay," mewed Spiritpaw.

"You're feeling up to it?" asked Starpaw.

"Of course!" Spiritpaw mewed, her icy blue eyes glimmering. "I can't wait to tell everyone I'm alright!"

"Okay. So stand up, and partialy use my body weight to steady yourself," explained Starpaw. Spiritpaw stood up on shakey legs, and leaned herself on Starpaw, until she was steady on three legs, keeping her fourth off the ground.

"Alright," Spiritpaw said, as Starpaw moved away.

"Now. Lightly put your paw down, only halfway if you can't get it all the way down," mewed Starpaw. Spiritpaw gently set her paw on the den floor, not tripping or falling.

"Wow, how come I couldn't do this before?" asked Spiritpaw, a hint of amazement in her voice.

"Because you didn't steady yourself right," explained Starpaw, logicly. "Now you just have to walk around, and I'll wake Foresteye and you'll show her, and then, you're free to go!"

"Thanks, Starpaw," mewed Spiritpaw, slightly limping around the den.

"Your limp will be gone in a half a moon. You're lucky, the bone wasn't all the way broken, only halfway. If it was all the way broken, you would have been crippled for life!" Starpaw mewed. Spiritpaw's blue eyes were full of relief as she limped around in circles. "I'll go get Foresteye now." Starpaw ran off, leaving Spiritpaw alone in the Medicine den. All the sweet, sharp scents. It gave one the feeling that they were running through an open moor, happily playing. But Spiritpaw enjoyed DreamClan's lush forests, and the scent of prey in the bushes.

"Spiritpaw, Starpaw has told me you are awake," Foresteye mewed.

"Yes I am," Spiritpaw mewed, her icy eyes gleaming. She limped around the den as if she had been doing it all her life.

"Very good. Let me have one more look at that leg, and you're free to go," Foresteye mewed. Spiritpaw lay down, and let Foresteye examine her leg. "Well, you have a small cut on your right paw still, so let me give you some burdock to help you so that it doesn't infected."

"Thanks, Foresteye," mewed Spiritpaw. Starpaw went to fetch some Burdock Root from the alcove in the back, and applied it to Spiritpaw's cut.

"If that paw ends up bothering you, let me know," Foresteye mewed, as Spiritpaw limped out of the den. As she limped towards the fresh kill pile, Darkpaw, the first apprentice awake (as always) was the first to see her.

"You're okay!" he meowed, amber eyes shining.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" asked Spiritpaw.

"It's just, Foresteye wouldn't let anyone in to see you, not even your parents. I got worried," Darkpaw mewed, shuffling his paws in the dirt. Spiritpaw gave Darkpaw a friendly touch on the nose. Darkpaw almost fainted, his heart raced, and the fur on his spine tingled.

"No matter what, I'll always be okay. Don't you worry," mewed Spiritpaw, her blue eyes meeting Darkpaw's amber ones as she seperated her nose from his. "I'll always be here for you, to save you from falling off a cliff, or chase away admirers."

"Okay," Darkpaw meowed, a hint of amusement in his voice as he padded towards the fresh kill pile, Spiritpaw limping at his side, and if you had just awaken to this misty Greenleaf morning, you would have thought they were a happy couple.

* * *

**tada! R&R!!!!**


End file.
